Rest In Pieces
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: This is Ryou Bakura's story of how time and life left him behind.


Okies, hey people! This will be the 5th story I have started. I don't know when this will be posted, but please check out my other fics! This idea has been bugging me for a while now, and I figured, what the heck? Might as well get it out of the junk pile known as my head. This is my first attempt at a first person point of view, so please alert me of any mistakes. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or anything related to it. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song based fic.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Rest in Pieces  
  
Would you find it in your heart,  
  
To make this go away - Rest in Pieces - Saliva  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It's funny how life moves right along. Never stopping long enough to catch your breath. I can't really say I know how life goes though. My life is a constant reminder of my past; how my happiness was shattered with the closing of a door. I'd like to tell you a story of pain and betrayal. A story of how time can leave you behind, and cause you to beg for silence.  
  
-Ryou Bakura  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~Look at me, my depth perception must be off again Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did~  
  
I can't tell you how long I sat there. The only thing I knew was the words that kept resounding in my head. The last words said to me before, with a slamming of a door, my heart was shattered.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore! Good-bye Ryou, I hate you."  
  
The last thing Bakura told me was that he hated me. I could not begin to tell you the pain that I felt with that. Physically and emotionally, I was spent. I doubt I felt that much pain the day my father died.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
It was a year before I saw him again. Yugi and the others had finally persuaded me to go out for a night with them all. The first time I decided to try and move on with my life, he had to show up and cause everything to come crashing down.  
  
We were sitting at a table at the new dance club that had recently opened up. I was in deep conversation with Seto over college courses, when I first glimpsed him. I caught a faint flash off of silver hair somewhere over by the bar. Shaking it off as wishful thinking, I began telling Seto my point of view of the college we both were currently attending. Again I caught a flash, but with it, I heard his voice laughing with somebody else. I stopped in mid sentance and looked over Seto's head. What I saw made my heart stop. Bakura was sitting on a stool, behind a rather young looking woman. He had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and had his head laying on her shoulder.  
  
I felt a pain in my chest as I tried to start speaking again. I couldn't though, my eyes were glued to the sight of his happy face.  
  
~Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did It has not healed with time~  
  
Seto noticed my discomfort and followed my rivited gaze. Turning around in his seat, he visibly stopped. He turned back around and said something to Malik, who was seated to my right. All conversation at our table stopped and I could feel Malik growl beside me. I tried to laugh and calm him, but my throat was constricted with emotion. I finally gave up and let the tears fall. I think someone suggested we go because next thing I knew, Malik had picked me up bridal style and was carrying me out of the club. Unfortunatly, the bar was right next to the door. When we had walked up to where Bakura was seated, Malik paused. I hid my fact in his chest and listened to what he had to say to Bakura.  
  
"You bastard. I am so waiting for Marik to come back. Maybe he'll be able to do to you, what I have been wanting to do for a year; tear you apart. You certainly deserve it."  
  
I think Bakura looked at me then, because I could feel his eyes boring into me. I allowed myself to look at him as we walked through the door. He was as beautiful as ever and I felt a new wave of tears take hold of me as we entered the car.  
  
~It just shot down my spine You look so beautiful tonight~  
  
I'm pretty sure that Malik stayed the night at my house. I'm not sure though; the next days were a large blur to me. A blur of tears, pain and hurt.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
I gradually became more social. Malik was a great help along the way. He was my best friend, still is too. He and I went out to dinner with the gang once every great while, and helped me out while I went to college. I remember him being there every time I had some pretty bad nights, and every time I had a emotional outburst. Every single day, however, was ruled by my memories of Bakura.  
  
I remember each and every day we spent together. All the words we exchanged can be remembered as well. That was a rather bad thing to remember.  
  
It was around 3 months after the run in at the club, and at the moment I was busy working on a report for my English course. I was sitting outside on my porch reading, when someone approached the steps. I didn't notice them until they said something.  
  
"I wonder when you'll be morphing into a worm with glasses. It's bound to be soon with all the work you do."  
  
I instantly looked up and felt myself pale. There on my porch, after over a year, stood Bakura. I gulped and tired to say something, but no words came to me. The image of Bakura standing in my bedroom doorway came to me. I was at the desk in the corner and was working on homework. He said the very same thing to me before coming in and sitting beside me. And when Bakura normally sat beside me, lets just say I never got any work done.  
  
~Reminds me of how you layed us down And gently smiled before you destroyed my life~  
  
I blinked myself back to the world, where Bakura was still standing; emotionless. He smiled sadly before speaking to me again.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
I lost it then and there. I stood up, along the way dropping my book to the floor, and screamed at him for all I was worth.  
  
"HOW HAVE I BEEN? IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE YOU WALKED OUT ON ME, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, 'HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?"  
  
I walked down the steps and looked up at him. Without warning to either one of us, I slapped him as hard as I could. I ended up getting a bruise from that.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY, AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I grabbed my keys from my pocket, hopped into my little black Escort and sped down to Malik's house, where I spent the night crying on an angry Malik and furious Marik's shoulder. I remember Marik leaving the house sometime after I had calmed down a bit and from what I can remember, found Bakura and beat the living daylights out of him. I don't think Malik was too happy when we had to go down to the police office to bail him out for assult.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Time wizzed by me after that. My four years in college were soon up and I was working as a kindergarten teacher before I knew it. I have always loved little kids. My days were ruled by complaining 5 year olds and my nights were ruled by the terrible pain of my memories with Bakura. I wanted so badly for the pain to leave, but it never did. It still hasn't left me. I tried to date, but I found myself wishing that every person I was with was Bakura.  
  
~Would you find it in your heart? To make this go away And let me rest in pieces~  
  
I prayed that I would move on with my life. But it felt as though life had left me behind and I had no way of catching up to it. I tried my best to lose myself in my work, but one can only do so much with 5 year olds. So after 2 years of spending almost everyday with little children, I applied for a job as a Math teacher at the local college. I eventually got the job and submersed myself in work.  
  
During the summer of the year I was 25, Malik and Marik took me down to the beach to have a break. As your already guessing, I saw Bakura there. He was with the young woman that we had seen at the bar and a child around 7. I immediatly recognised the young child to be one that I had taught my first year in the kindergarten. Now before I get into the scene with the small child, I would like to let you all know something that I had changed about myself along the way. I had died my hair a medium blonde and wore contacts that lightened the shade of brown my eyes were. I could not stand to look in the mirror and see Bakura every single minute. I had also changed my last name to my mother's maiden name, Kingsley.  
  
The small child had spotted me as I was sitting down next to Marik and came running, yelling "Mr. Kingsley! Mr. Kingsley!" I had only enough time to look to my left before small arms gripped my waist in a rather tight hug. I smiled softly and patted his head. He let go and smiled a large smile.  
  
"It's very nice to see you Mr. Kingsley! I want to show you my mommy and her boyfriend!" With that Matthew, as I now remembered his name, dragged me over to the spot where the young woman was sitting next to Bakura.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! This is Mr. Kingsley!"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, honey. He and I met at the school."  
  
Matthew pouted because we had already met and turned his head to Bakura. "Kura! Kura! This was my kinnie-garden teacher!"  
  
~Would you find it in your heart? To make it go away And let me rest in pieces~  
  
Bakura smiled a bit. He stood and, for the sake of the young woman, introduced himself. I felt my throat close as he held out his hand. I nearly broke out in tears when I saw the ring on his left ring finger.  
  
"Bakura Yami. Nice to meet you." I could tell he was nervous, obviously remembering our last encounter several years ago.  
  
"Ryou Kingsley. Glad to have met you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded to the young boy and his mother before turning on my heel and walking as quickly as I could back to the spot where Malik sat with large disbelieving eyes, and Marik sat growling. I collapsed into Malik's arms and cried. I had thought that I didn't need Bakura anymore. Oh, how I was wrong. My heart had fallen apart the very second I saw the glittering gold on his left hand. Between sobs, I believe I told the two that Bakura was engaged. Marik growled again, and once in a while during my crying muttered that Bakura was looking over at us.  
  
~Look at me, my depth perception must be off again You got much closer than I thought you did I'm in your reach You held me in your hands~  
  
That day, I sat and I thought over every single thing that Bakura and I had done. I rememered the laughing, crying, cuddling, dates, fights and so much that I had thought that Bakura had loved me. I guess not. It was so easy for him to walk out the door and forget me like I was just another fling. But it destroyed me. I couldn't move on and, now that I thought about it, I wouldn't move on. Life was wonderful with Bakura, but without, I just didn't care.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
My life wasn't so wonderful after that day. Malik and I had gotten together. Although I don't think you could classify it as 'together'. It was one of those comforting things that went to far. I wasn't really happy with him, but he knew that and didn't bother me that much. I didn't care that he would be with Marik and then come back to me. I didn't care beacause I shouldn't have cared. After all they are soul mates. I doubt that I fully recovered and although I had many friends and a supposed 'boyfriend', I was never, ever really happy. The only day that I was happy was the day that I died. I had finally gotten what I had wanted; peace.  
  
I died in my sleep at the age of 47. But I really had died the very second that Bakura slammed the door and told me that he hated me.  
  
~But could you find it in your heart?  
  
To make this go away And let me rest in pieces~  
  
~Would you find it in your heart?  
  
To make it go away And let me rest in pieces....~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Story. Man that got alot off of my chest! I have been really depressed lately. I had a very bad fight with a friend and someone I knew passed away last night. I pray to God that she rest in piece.  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
